The Girl
by Serenity Maxwell
Summary: RW(Ronin Worriors) and SM crossover! alittle DBZ and GW to come later. this was my first ever fiction that has been in editing for over a year now, i hope you all like it.
1. Default Chapter

**The Girl!**

By Little Bunny

Writing Staff:

Chief Editor: Ami

Second Editor: Smurfy Squeaky Pyro

**The Beginning**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, long ago, and far away on the Moon, there lived a princess. She was sixteen years of age and engaged to the prince of Earth. This princess' name was Serenity, like all of the princess' before her, and her hair was done in the same way, two buns and long golden pony tails from each. She was fair; with showing clear blue eyes, long golden hair, and she was polite and fun, the prince of Earth's ideal. The prince of Earth's name was Endymon. He was tall, had soft black hair, wise and deep blue eyes, and kind smile. He was as good a swordsmen as he was handsome (which says a lot!). The two were to be wed, but that all changed. Disaster struck the Moon Kingdom and all was lost. With one last effort Queen Serenity, Serenity's mother, sent everyone to Earth, to be reborn and live a new life. This is not the end, but merely the beginning. For once on Earth princess Serenity, her court (Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus), her advisers (Luna and Artamis), Prince Endymon, and also the evil as reawakened. All was fine, Serenity's name was Serena, Endymon was Darien, and Serena's court was Ami of Mercury, Ray of Mars, Lita of Jupiter, and Mina of Venus. Darien became Tuxedo Mask and each princess became a Sailor Scout of their planet. Soon three new scouts showed up, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Later Sailor Mini Moon (Rini) showed up. Rini was found to be the future daughter of Serena and Darien, and all was at peace. Evil was destroyed again and again. Peace was good for a little while. (This is shortened and brief, by the way.)

Up 'till now everyone was fine, except Serena. She had been ridiculed, teased, and beat up. (Beat up because of the fights). The last month had been unbearable. Everyone had turned on her; even Darien seemed on edge with her. She was now fifteen again and lost. She made up her mind they didn't need her, she was going away. She wrote a note to Darien explaining this.

Dare,

Hey! I thought I'd write for once. Okay I'm lying I have a reason. I'm going away. There is no way around it. I'm a wimp, a crybaby, I don't think things through, and the only use I have in a fight is finishing it. Even then the Scouts could do that too. I'll miss you and even Rini too. I'll be back and better too. Tell everyone bye for me and tell them I will be back. They can count on it.

Love,

Sere (Buns)

P.S. I'll write.

She stuck the letter to his door at twelve a.m. on July thirtieth. (She turns sixteen on this day). She took one last look at his door and left his apartment. She looked to the Moon as a tear escaped her hot, wet, and saddened blue eye. Then she ran.

This is how it began and how things come to be. Serena is gone and our story takes place approximately five years later.

Editor's note: Yes she has an editor for this one. I just thought that you all should know that any problems are probably not always the author's fault. I may have made a few along the way too, that she may not have caught. But we did try to make this perfect. .Ami.

Disclaimer: just thought I should say I own nothing but the plot! There, that's it!


	2. Blonde

**BlondeCh. 1**

"Boom!"  
"Crackle, snap, crash!"

The rain was pouring on Tokyo in the Juuban district. Thunder and lightning ruled the skies when the rain came. It could have something to do with the fact that Sailor Jupiter lived here though. She loved the lightning, she commanded it after all. The tall, Amazon with brown hair in a high ponytail and green eyes just smiled at the weather. The girl with long raven hair next to her seemed to enjoy it too. She thought that the storms in Tokyo were magical. Rai was just that way. Ami, the girl with short light blue hair and blue eyes seemed to like it too. Along with Michiru, the tall woman with medium length aquamarine hair, they controlled water and ice, sit get both loved the rain. The blonde girl who had her hair half up in a red bow and blue eyes was always smiling, so the weather didn't matter to Mina. Haruka, the tall woman with short dusty blonde hair, and Setsuna, the women with very long greenish-black hair and garnet eyes then showed she held the true knowledge of the Senshi of time, her hair was half up, held in a bun, they both could care less about the weather as long as everyone was safe. Then there was little Rini, the shortest of everyone, with pink-red eyes, pink hair done up in two pointed buns and ponytails form each that just brushed past her shoulders. Rini, held tight to Darien's arm. Darien, the only male in the group, had ebony shaggy hair, deep touching blue eyes. He was tall and well built, not to mention almost every girl in Tokyo wanted him, and he had to suppress a small laugh because Rini reminded him so much of Serena. He had been so depressed when she left and Rini had helped to keep his spirits up.

By this time, most of the inner Scouts were twenty going on twenty-one or twenty-one going on twenty-two. Darien was twenty-four going on twenty-five, and the outer Scouts were also going on twenty-five or in Pluto's (Setsuna's) case very old. (She's over one thousand years old!) Rini on the other hand was turning nine hundred four in about a week.

It had been raining all day and the eight college students had just picked up Rini from school. Huddled under umbrellas, they all rushed through the park toward the Crown Center. Andrew, the tall, dusty blonde, blue eyed guy who worked there was sure to be working there today, just as he was almost everyday. They came about half way through the lovely park when they heard a tree fall.

'Crash! Crackle, crackle.' The tree began to burn. Rai could tell by the scene that if they did not put it out, the whole forest in the park would burn despite the rain.

"We need to find that tree and put out the fire." Rai told the others. "This way."  
As they got closer to the fallen tree, they heard something going on. Their immediate thought was a nega-monster, so they transformed. As they drew closer they started to hear yells.

When the fight that was going on came into view they stopped dead. Six armored figures were fighting five to one. Red armor, blue armor, orange armor, dark blue armor, and green armor fought black armor. The one in red had two swords and appeared female. She had blue eyes that reflected anger. The others were male. The one in blue armor held a trident and had blue eyes that showed pain with light brown hair gently fallen in front of his eyes. The one in orange was a little bigger then the rest. He had stone blue eyes and black hair poked out the side of his helmet. He looked in pain as he supported the one in green. The one in green was obviously blonde; his eyes were closed tightly as one hand held his side and the other his sword. On top of this the orange one had dropped his staff. The one in dark blue held a bow taunt with a notched arrow. His blue eyes reflected determination as a wound on his cheek bled slightly. Deep blue tuffs of hair could be seen on the sides of his helmet. Now the one in black armor held a ball and chain weapon and had evil blue eyes and medium length brown hair with and evil sneer across his face.

Now Pluto could not believe that the Scouts hadn't hidden behind the bushes yet. So, one by one she pulled them all down. Form this position they watched the battle go on.

The Scouts watched in awe as the dark blue armored man yelled out, "Strata arrow storm!" and fired off dozens of arrows as the one in blue yelled "Torrent douse!" to put out the tree that was on fire. Promptly after that the one in red looked around, she had no choice.

"Armor of Inferno, flare…up...NOW!"

When she yelled this lights shot from the four colorful armors to her and her armor changed. The arms and legs red to white, the body plates flashed form red to white, the red helmet disappeared to reveal her golden blonde hair pulled completely up, she placed a white helmet on her head and pulled two swords out from a white tiger that had been hidden by the shadows.

"An admirable attempt Wild Fire. But you will lose and Tulpa will have that armor." The one in black snarled in a visible cold sweat of nervousness.

"Shut-up Anubis! Flare up now!" Wild Fire yelled. As she did flames hurled toward Anubis from her crossed twin swords, he was hit.

"I'll be back Rownins!" Anubis yelled weakly.

With Anubis gone, Wild Fire went back to her red armor and in a red flash she was in a red and white pre-armor, (boots, lower leg, lower arm and chest armor).

Finally in a white flash she was in sliced blue jeans, a red tight tank top, and varsity college jacket. Her hair also fell out, and boy, it was at least two feet past her ankles. She fell to the ground unconscious. The orange, blue, and green armored men collapsed also, leaving the one in dark blue alone.

He heard the nine gasping scouts behind the bushes. He transformed to his street clothes, a blue and green high neck zipper sweater, blue jeans, and a blue sweatband, he looked at the unconscious, retransformed group and sighed. He was weak and needed help.

"Sailor Scouts." He called, "Can you come and help me?" He called out in the pouring rain.

The eight hiding Scouts and Tuxedo Mask walked over to the man.

"Where do you live?" Mars asked.

"We don't have a place yet. We just got here. By the way, my name is Rowen." The boy answered.

"Well you five can stay at my shrine, three blocks from here." Mars told him.

"Thank-you." Rowen told her as the Scouts joined hands in a circle around Rowen and his four friends.

"Sailor!" They all started. "Teleport!" they finished and they all vanished from the park to land in Rai's great fire room in the Cherry Hill Temple.

The Sailor Scouts retransformed and situated for a sleepover. When all was situated, Rini walked over to Rowen.

"Rowen?" Rini asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"My name is Serenity, but everyone calls me Rini."  
"Well hello Rini." Rowen said.

Rini smiled at him and continued, "This is Ami, Rai, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Darien." She pointed to each one as she said their name.

"Well, hello everyone. This is Kento, Sage, Cye, and Ryonie." Rowen said, point to each unconscious figure.

Rai stood by the light switch and said, "Lights out now, questions in the morning." With that she tuned out the lights.

"Good night." Everyone said.

**End Chapter 1**

An: I put up two this time so keep reading please! Read and review! I would love reviews! Poor author needs reviews to survive! Someone review please! Oh, and thank you Ami for editing this, now if only Pyro would do the same so I can get my Harry Potter/Sailor Moon fiction back from her.


	3. Silence

Ok! I know it has been a while since I updated anything. So I posted two chapters on this fiction in hopes you all would read it and like it. My other fiction is being written and I just have not had the time to type it up. I really should as I have another five chapters in waiting. I apologize to all who are reading Romance between peace times. I will find time to post soon……….. I hope. Until then, please enjoy what I don't own as far as characters go……sob wish I did own them though. winks oh well on with the story.

**SilenceCh. 2**

Rowen awoke early the next morning. He knew that Wild Fire wouldn't be up 'til two or three p.m. at the earliest and the other members wouldn't be up 'til maybe eleven a.m. He sat up from his 'bed' and looked around. A clock on the wall read 7:15(a.m.).

_'I got a lot of sleep.'_ He thought, his inner voice deep with sarcasm.

Another glance around the room revealed that the sun was newly up, the storm had gone and, someone was missing. Everyone was in his group was there, so it was someone from last night.

_'Okay. There is Rini, Ami, Rai, Lita, Mina (she sleeps like Ryonie), and Haruka with Michiru next to her, and…… Where is that guy, Darien? He's the one missing.'_ Rowen thought as he looked around.

Rowen finally stood up and found his sweater. He pulled the sweater over his head and checked his sweatband. After he had run his hands through his hair a few times and made sure Ryonie was alright, he made his way around all the sleeping people to the sliding door that was slightly open. Rowen stepped out onto the dewy back porch of the Shrine.

He was over taken by the beauty of the place. The air smelled fresh, crisp; and heavy with cherry blossoms. The cherry trees were magnificent in color, looks and smell, and the dirt path that led further back was small with fresh foot prints in it. The grass gleamed in the early morning sun as a stray robin chirped a soft song. Rowen looked back at the path and around again. Darien was nowhere in sight and the only way to go was down that little path. Rowen put on his high tops that had been placed outside last night and set off after the foot prints.

Jasmine was placed sporadically along the trail and the fragrance, combined with the cherry blossoms fragrance, was ensnaring. Rowen walked the dirt, winding, tree bordered path until he heard footsteps. They sounded like they were on tile. The tapping noise came closer. Rowen backed off the path and jumped up into a nearby cherry tree. The tapping stopped and soft pats were audible down the path. Rowen held his breath as the footsteps neared the turn that he could see. Rowen tensed in case it was an enemy. The two seconds it took for the traveler to round the corner seemed to take hours to Rowen. Slowly the traveler rounded the corner and Rowen finally identified the shadowed figure. It was Darien. Rowen held his breath in hopes that Darien didn't realize that he was there. His hopes were quickly shredded and Darien stopped forty-five degrees from where Rowen was perched high on a large cherry tree branch. Darien pointedly stared directly at him.

"I know you're there, Rowen." Darien said, lowering his gaze to the ground.

Rowen leapt off the branch and landed in front of Darien. "How did you know I was there?" he asked.

"I don't get off being Tuxedo Mask without having a few extra talents." He replied with his trademark smirk.

"So." Rowen began.

"I want to know what went on last night and who you people are. I feel I can trust all of you, but I don't know why."

"Okay." Rowen said. "Well, we are known as the Rownin Warriors. Ryonie of Wild Fire, Kento of Hard Rock, Sage of the Halo, Cye of the Torrent, and I'm Rowen of the Strata. We fight to protect this world from Tulpa's evil dynasty. The man we faced yesterday was Anubis, one of Tulpa's four warriors. They are bent on obtaining Ryonie's Armor of Inferno. The Armor of Inferno is out best hope of stopping him. The only problem with the armor is it drains a lot of power…" Rowen was cut off by a scream coming from the shrine.

The two men broke into a run. They got back to the shrine to see the Sailor Scouts exchanging blows with some sort of fire demon. He was completely made of hot blazing fire. Mercury and Neptune were blasting it while the other Scouts made guard around the four sleeping warriors. Mini Moon was still pondering what to do when the two frantic men arrived. They looked up to see a hole in the ceiling where the fire beast so rudely came in singing the roof. Darien saw the need for Tuxedo Mask, so in a flash Tuxedo Mask stood where Darien had just been.

Rowen, on the other hand, knew that this was a job for the Z fighters. The only problem was that the closest one was still unconscious on the floor. He kept his ground, then his eyes darted as he saw movement in Kento. Rowen made a mad dash for his unconscious comrades. The beast was drawn by the fast movement and sent multiple fire blasts his way. Blasts were also directed toward the Sailor Scouts to keep them busy putting out the fires. Tuxedo Mask was as powerless against the beast as Mars was. Tuxedo saw a blast heading straight for Ryonie and Sage. Rowen had been hit and wasn't going to make it in time. He ran to block the two from the blast expecting to get charred on the back.

He waited.

Nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and saw something that took a long time to register in his mind. The silence in the room was just unbelievable.

In front of him Ryonie had sat up. Her hair was loose and flying all over. It was wavy, golden, soft, and light; her hair was one of her most appealing attributes. Her eyes were a cool, solid baby blue ice, as if she were acting out of sub-consciousness. Her face was solid concentration. Her hands were placed directly at Tuxedo with her palms facing him and wrists touching, fingers spread.

Tuxedo was amazed. He looked around to see a thriving, humming, sparking yellow energy shield. It had blocked the attack. Everyone was still in complete shock when Rowen snapped out of it and ran for her.

He was too late she dropped the shield and collapsed into unconsciousness.

When Rowen got up to her, he shook her violently. "Wake up! We need you, pass out later!" he yelled.

She just laid limp in his grip. "Combine your attacks and hit him all at once." He spoke quietly into the still silence. No one moved. "Do it!" he yelled.

The beast had snapped into action already. He rushed for Rowen and Ryonie. Rowen shielded his unconscious friend awaiting the burning sensation that would accompany the beast. That one never came either. Rowen looked up to see Tuxedo hitting the creature with his cane and his famous roses, doing very little to stall the creature. More like annoy it. To his relief the Scouts were ready.

The Scouts assembled. "Sailor planet attack!" They called. The colorful blast shot at the beast, destroying it. And it all ended, in silence, pure silence.

**End Chapter 2**


	4. note to you all

Okay, author explanation time. The z fighters are just as I am saying. Dragon Ball Z is involved in this. I am sorry it seems rushed. I am still learning how to slow down. But this is 20+ chapters long and has been in editing for some time. I am sorry to inform all of you that this is a Serena/Darien fiction and that it was written before I found the correct spelling to the Ronin name. I apologize for any errors I missed and I will try to be more careful in the future when last minute editing at night. Author just wants to have fun. Love you all and all your comments no matter how good or bad they are.

Serenity Maxwell


	5. Getting Up

**Getting Up Ch. 3**

Everyone sat in silence on the warm hardwood floor of the room. Rowen was still cradling Ryonie protectively in his lap. He seemed unbelieving that the danger was gone. Soon he put her back in her resting position and looked at the now untransformed Scouts.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"It's what we do. Now could you explain…" Rai was cut short by the sounds of three boys in their twenty's stretching.

Everyone turned to face where the four people have been unconscious or sleeping. Now the three boys were up or at least sitting up. When Rowen looked over his face lit up. His subtle medium blue eyes were dancing while the light breeze ruffled his dark blue hair. He looked so happy and relieved all at once.

"Sage." Rowen said.

A boy with medium length, flipped out blonde hair, dark kind blue eyes and a slightly bewildered look, looked over to Rowen and smiled. "Rowen." Sage nodded to Rowen and Rowen just smiled.

"Cye." Rowen nodded.

The boy with short-ish light brown hair, gentle bangs, smiling blue eyes and a smile across his face just nodded in his acknowledgement.

"Kento." Rowen half breathed.

The last boy turned to Rowen. He was big, with short, curly, thick black hair, gold-ish yellow headband, child-like eyes and a wide smile was spread across his tan face. Kento just smiled at Rowen also.

"Rowen?" The shy timid little voice of Cye asked.

"Hmm." Rowen responded.

"Where are we, who are these people and is she going to be okay?" Cye finished the last question with a tone of sincere worry.

"Well, she'll be okay in a few hours. We're at the Cherry Hill Temple Shrine and this is Rai, Ami, Lita, Mina, Michiru, Setsuna, Rini, Haruka, and Darien. Rai was nice enough to put us all up for the night. So you three good now?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah." Kento replied in a low gentle tone.

All the while the Scouts were amazed. They had never seen a guy, other then Darien, who possessed good looks, a nice build and gentle personality, let alone four men they met last night, standing right in front of them. No less Lita was hung up on Kento, Rai seemed to like Sage, Mina was already googally eyed over Rowen and now Setsuna, who never shows emotion to any one except a select few, seemed to have taken a slight liking to Cye. Haruka and Michiru on the other hand could care less about them and more about what was going on.

"Hey, I hate to break up this nice little reunion, but I think that the rest of us need to be clued in to what's going on. Hello, we need to know or you guys can be on your own." Haruka interrupted.

"Touchy." Mina said in a very drawn out way.

"No. I just want some information, Miss I-have-to-make-googally-eyes-over-every-gorgeous-guy-that-comes-my-way. Unlike you I want some information on the people we met just last night!" Haruka was getting annoyed with Mina.

"Well at least I can…" Mina started in and was cut off by Michiru.

"Come on! Both of you. Yes, we all want to know what is going on and Haruka, come off it. Even Setsuna seems to like one of them. So just cool it." Michiru yelled at them both and then turned to Rowen, "Now, if you don't mind, we all would like an explanation for everything. Especially who you people are and what happened last night." She finished calmly.

"Certainly. But first may we move her to another room so that we can talk?" Kento asked.

"Sure. Follow me." Rai said to Kento.

Kento followed Rai out of the room and she shut the door. As soon as the door shut they started to discuss the battle.

"That thing was no Nega-monster. It could have killed us all." Mina insisted.

"But that girl, Ryonie, she stopped it in its tracks. Daddy could've been killed." Rini whined.

"Yes, but we're all okay and that is all that matters. For now though, I think that we should wait for Rai and Kento and hear it all from the four gentlemen." Michiru said.

Setsuna just sat there and smiled like she knew something and all the scouts hated it because they knew Setsuna. She wouldn't reveal the outcome no matter what.

Rowen winced under the Outer Senshi's gaze, namely Haruka. He was spared quickly do to the arrival of Kento and Rai in the room. The two came into the room and sat next to their friends. They sat in pure silence for a moment. Then Mina spoke up.

"Alright, to simplify things it is pretty obvious that we trust you and you trust us, but…" Mina paused, "The question is why and who you people are? I mean you seem to be warriors of some sort."

"So…" Kento drawled, "Who wants to field this one? I'm no good with this stuff."

"I will." Rowen said.

"Alright, "He began, "As you must have caught on, we're the group 'The Ronin Warriors' from America. We chose the name because that is who we are."

"I knew they looked familiar." Lita and Mina muttered under their breath.

"So, we came to Tokyo on business, pleasure, and duty. We have many duties as warriors of the Ancient Moon Kingdom."  
At the last two words the Sailors went into shock.

"I'll explain. I am Sailor Star, Sage is Sailor Sun or Sol, Kento is Sailor Comet and Cye is Sailor Meteor. As for Ryonie, she duos with Sage for the time being."

"Hey isn't there a Sailor Saturn?" Ami asked.

"Yes, but she is not needed now." Setsuna responded.

"Anyway…we were the distant Scouts who only came every two years. Also in this life we are the Ronin Warriors. Ryonie of the Wild Fire, Sage of the Halo, Cye of the Torrent, Kento of Hard Rock and I am Rowen of the Strata. We protect the world from the evil known as Tulpa. He and his evil dynasty are after this world like so many others. We also have the armor of Inferno, which only Ryonie can wield. Tulpa will do anything to get his hands on it. A draw back to the armor though is that it leaves Ryonie totally exhausted." Rowen stopped for a moment. The group looked at him as if begging him to continue.

"The man in black we fought last night was Anubis. One of Tulpa's four warriors." He seemed finished as he looked around.

"But how did Ryonie do that, whole shield thing?" Rai asked.

"Well, she is part Saiyan. She possesses certain powers. She is a part of that elite team of fighters known as the Z fighters. She is Mystic or number ten. Also she used to pilot Deathscythe Hell in the Gundam battles as Duo Marie II or pilot 02." Rowen sighed, finally finished.

"So she was in that American/World space battle for those two years?" Darien asked.

Rowen just nodded.

"That had to be rough." Rini stated.

"I pulled up all the data I could find on Duo Marie II." Ami said.

"Well?" Rai asked.

"Duo Marie II, born: unknown, parents: orphan, Gundam: Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell, specialty: stealth, other notes on things: none. There is barely anything on her anywhere." Ami sighed. "Most info matches with Ryonie and Mistic too."

"Of course you won't find much." Kento sighted, "Gundam fighters are taught to cover their traces thoroughly."

"Well what…" Rai was cut short by someone.

"Rowen? Kento?...Sage? Cye?...Hello?"

Rowen immediately jumped up and ran to the door. He just about broke the door in his excitement when he slid it open. "Ry. Over here." He called down the hall to his right.

All of a sudden there was a rush of soft foot steps and then Rowen was standing with the beautiful blonde in his arms.

All he could say is, "Well, she's up."

**End Chapter 3**


	6. Information Please

**Standard disclaimer that I own none of the characters apply! Have fun with it.**

**Information Please. Ch. 4**

The girl hugged Rowen tightly. She finally let him go and the others got a good look at her. She was only about five feet five inches at the most. Her blonde hair held a slight wave and just brushed the floor. Her eyes were blue and happy, holding true to the fact that 'your eyes are the window to your soul'. Her cheeks were rosy red as she blushed slightly under their stare. She had a little nose and full little lips glossed a sparely pink. She had delicate hands with long fingers and long legs. She looked like a fragile china doll. She wore her cut up blue jeans from last night and a slightly baggy red shirt with a bunny on it. The bunny was saying: 'Aren't I just the cutest thing?' Her smile was soft and warm. The only thing wrong was the numerous cuts adorning her arms and legs. They were much worse then the boys' cuts. She had one major gash on her right ankle and one on her cheek. That one could possibly be two do to its cross shaped appearance. She still looked tired and worn.

"I see you still keep things in your space pocket. Things never change." Cye said. She just simply smiled at him. Rowen slightly pushed her into the room. Slight fear, regret, sadness, love, and panic flashed through her eyes. She quickly regained her composure and lowered her head to them then raised it they all nodded in return. Rowen then pulled her over to sit between him and Kento. Ryonie gimped a little and sat down to lean her head on Kento. When they sat together it looked like they were her older brothers and she, their fragile little sister.

Rini looked at them with curiosity. "Is she your little sister?"

Sage lightly nodded, 'no'. "She's not, but she's like the baby of the group." He received a slight glare from Ryonie over Kento's shoulder. "She is our leader in both groups, but we still look after her like big brothers." He smiled a little and you could see the closeness of the group.

"That's right, you guys still don't know how old we are and we don't know how old you are. How about we go around the room starting with Rowen clockwise?" Cye asked timidly.

They all nodded in agreement.

"24," Rowen.

"24," Sage.

"20 and 3/4," Mina.

"20 and seven months," Ami.

"21," Rai.

"--," Setsuna with a slight smile.

"903 ½," Rini.

"23 ½," Darien.

"21 and 1/4," Lita.

"25," Haruka.

"24 ½," Michiru.

"23," Cye.

"26," Kento.

"……20..and a half." Ryonie.

"Cool, we are all around the same age. Except Setsuna." Mina said with an enthusiastic smile.

SMACK. Setsuna had materialized her staff and she hit Mina over the head with it then it disappeared.

_'Pluto doesn't get mad. I get 'even'.' _Setsuna thought with a wry smirk.

"Anyway." Ami broke in, "I would have thought you to be 16 or maybe 18 max, Ryonie.

Ryonie just blushed and closed her eyes, giving into sleep.

Kento just chuckled softly. "Guess she wasn't ready to get up after all." The others just smiled.

"The age vs. appearance is a Scout and Saiyan trait. Saiyans stay young appearing for fighting. While all the Scouts have been touched with the Silver Crystal to create a longer life span. With those doubled together cause her to appear younger than she is. Anyone with a Saiyan relative will always appear younger. I bet Rini has a Saiyan relative. She looks about six or seven." Sage commented.

"Her great-great grandmother married a Saiyan." Darien said.

"See." Kento sighed.

Some people were sill confused on the whole situation.

"I see you need an explanation on the whole thing. Right?" Cye said.

The Scouts nodded.

"Okay." Cye said. There once was a planet, in another galaxy not to far from here. The people on this planet had special abilities and powers that led them to be a warrior race. Soon the rulers wanted to branch out. At first they were hostile. They sent babies to other planets to take over, Saiyans would transform into giant apes that would trash the world. This galaxy however had its means of protection so the first king of Saiyans married the first Queen Serenity in truce and protection. Also the marriage was severed when the planet blew up. Only a few Saiyans survived. The prince and princesses cousin Vageta survived. King Rolando of the Sun then married the Princesses Mother. It was a similar political arrangement. Queen Serenity had twins. Rolando and Serenity would not be separated. Eventually Serenity fell in love with Darien and they were inseparable still. When the Silver Millennium fell, so did the Sun Kingdom." Cye finished when his voice grew distant. "Sorry I went off on an odd subject. So have you guys found the Princess yet?" Cye asked, getting more on topic.

"Yes." Setsuna replied.

"And…no." Mina finished.

"What do you mean 'and…no!' How is that possible?" Sage asked slightly subtle.

"Well……we had found her and awakened her, but……she left." Mina said ashamed.

By now the Outer Senshi had popcorn to watch the scene play out. They already knew where she was because of Pluto, but they weren't going to say anything. Some of the Inners were just paying attention and letting Rai and Mina do the talking. Rini was half asleep on Darien's lap while he listened with his mind reeling from the information. The complete opposite was Ryonie, she was fast asleep. Only now her head rested on Kento's lap instead of his shoulder. The newest Senshi just looked a little annoyed, except Kento, who looked at them with a slight grin. The show went on.

"How in the world do you lose the Princess? Who, by chance, holds the most powerful gem of the three. Couldn't you trace her?" sage said with displeasure in his normally soft soothing voice.

"Well, we tried to trace her, but apparently she has learned to conceal her power or has suppressed it to the point where it is undetectable as her power. Even tracing for Sailor Moon turned up nothing. Well, we got a blip but, when I zoomed in on it with a visual, it was a guy. So we have no clue where she is." Ami spoke up.

"We'll find her eventually. I'm sure that she's safe." Setsuna said quietly with a knowing smile.

Before the Inner Senshi could speak up, Rowen intervened. "I agree." So the Inners just took it at that.

"Umm. Rowen?" Cye asked quietly.

"Yes."

"We still need someplace to stay." Cye stated so quietly almost no one could listen to.

"You could stay with us." Setsuna said.

"Yes, you should stay with us. Right Michiru." Haruka asked.

"Yes." Michiru replied.

Ryonie sat up and wiped her eyes. "If the Outers think it's okay, then alright. But, does anyone have any objection to the five of us staying with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna?" She asked tentative with sleepy, half open eyes and a silly grin.

"Well…" Darien began thoughtfully, "If you girls want to be alone, the guys could stay at my place. If you want."

"It would be better if they were with us. Your apartment is too small for five tall men to be in. Besides you will all be updated when things come up. They will be better off with us. The house has three spare rooms and four bathrooms. We will be fine." Michiru logically countered.

"Yes, the five of us should be fine, unless my four companions have any objections?" Ryonie half questioned.

"No. We will stay with you. We have our duties to you and we do not wish to leave your side." Sage answered.

"So it's settled. We shall leave to go with the Outers and meet you all at the park fountain tomorrow at two. Okay?" Rowen asked.

The others nodded in their agreement. So they all cleaned up the Shrine and each Scout left in their own direction to go home. The five new Scouts and the Outers were soon out of earshot of anyone. They began to talk.

"Thanks again for inviting us to stay with you. And Setsuna, as the Guardian of Time and Space, you should know the trouble that follows us." Ryonie said. "Hopefully things will work out."

"It will, Moonbeam, I promise." Setsuna said, placing a small slender hand on Ryonie's shoulder.

At her words the four boys went pale and Ryonie looked faint.

"But how……?" Ryonie asked meekly.

"Am I not the Guardian of Time, Serenity?" Setsuna asked.

**End Chapter 4**


	7. Developments

**AN: guess what…**

**Guess**

**Guess**

**I own none of the anime characters used! Lol.**

**Developments Ch. 5**

By the time the small group of eight reached the large house of the Outer Senshi, the Ronins had calmed down. There had been silence ever since Setsuna had called Ryonie, Serenity. It was true though, she was Serenity, heir to the throne of the Moon and Endymon's fiancé.

"Setsuna?" Ryonie asked tentatively.

"Yes." The Oldest Senshi responded.

"Did you tell the others?" She asked nervously, slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"No. It is your secret, not mine. The outers knew by suspicion and my conformation. The Inners will not know until you tell them." Setsuna responded. Everyone in her group seemed to let out a long held sigh.

"Oh. Ummmmm…can I go use a bathroom?" Ryonie asked as Haruka opened up the door.

"Of course Little Moonbeam. After we get you all settled in though. You need to know where you will sleep."

They all stepped into the house and looked around. The entry way they now stood in made it pronounced who lived her. Mementos from each Senshi adorned the walls. Also, a very old magical hour glass sat above the doorway to the hallway and stairs.

The Outer Senshi led the Astronomic Senshi upstairs and to a hallway with six doors.

"The first doors on either side are our rooms. Michiru and Haruka on the left and I on the right." Setsuna began. "On the left will be Kento and Cye in the second door and the bathroom is the third door. On the right Ryonie will be in the second door and Rowen and Sage in the third. When you are settled into your rooms and have all your business in order we can meet in the living room, which is downstairs, first doorway on your right."

The five Astronomic Senshi thanked the three Outer Senshi. Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru went downstairs and left the Astronomic Senshi to their tasks.

"Well we better go empty our clothes and things from out space pockets. Ryonie can go do her thing and we'll all meet in front of the stairs when we're all done." Cye said.

The group all nodded and headed for their rooms.

Kento and Cye walked into their room. As they looked around they became more comfortable. There were two beds. One with a hard mattress and earth toned sheets and pillows with little comets and stars. The other bed was a water bed with Ocean colored sheets and pure black pillows. Earth and waterscapes hung on the walls and sculptures on each of the two dressers. Kento and Cye happily unpacked their things.

Rowen and Sage then stepped into their room. They were overjoyed that the Outer Senshi had done this. The room was decorated in black walls, ceiling and glowing stars. It was the perfect representation of the stars in the real sky. The two dressers were black and blue. The blue one held stars in the handles and pictures on top. The black one had pictures of swords and a little glass lamp. The two beds in the room looked most promising. The first had a soft light look with green bedding. The pillows had leaves, forest, and rays of light on them. This bed had Sage written on it. The other bed looked feather soft with beep blue bedding. The pillows were black with stars on them while the bedding held little golden bow 'n' arrows around the edges. Needless to say, the two were happily unpacking their space pockets also.

Author's Note: Hi there! This is an interesting page. The writing staff and I, (A whole 3 people), have dubbed this page famous. Why, you ask? For the simple reason that during the editing process it disappeared thrice. Yes, thrice. Three whole times, and each time it reappeared in odd places. So now we have to keep close tabs on this page with feet. So do watch it, will you? Bunny, and the rest of the editing staff

Now it was Ryonie's turn to see her room. She was amused to see the things in there. The floor and walls were a soft white with pictures depicting the Moon Kingdom, her and the Outer Senshi; the Ronins, the Z fighters drawing she put out three years ago on pictures of the Gundams form newspapers and Sailor Scout clippings. The Ceiling looked like it did in Rowen and Sage's room, only with a big earth hanging in the sky scene. It gave her a sense of home. The bed was the softest she had ever sat upon. The bedding was a soft baby blue with suns on the pillows and the phases of the moon on the covers. On a nightstand by the bed sat a small light with a half sphere shade. It was all cream colored except the white silhouette of her mother. She too was happy.

The boys all fell asleep in their rooms as Ryonie silently walked across the hall to the bathroom. When she was in there she reached into her space pocket and pulled out a box of brown hair dye, scissors, and a small book.

Ryonie stepped over to the sink and set her things down. Ryonie then opened up the book and picked up the scissors and walked over to the full length mirror. She placed the scissors on the floor in front of her and started to read from her book. As she read the image before her began to change. The hair's reflection started to go from the floor to the length of her waist. Next, it took on layers. She stopped reading and looked over the reflection. "Done," Was all she said and the reflection became the reality. She then put the scissors into her space pocket and took out the box. She did the same thing so her hair appeared a deep brown color, darker then Sailor Jupiter's. She then took and put the box and book into her space pocket and went out of the bathroom and into her room.

In her room once more, she pulled out a little box. When she lifted the lid of the little carved wooden box you could see that red velvet lined the interior and several small objects sat inside. They were a red rose, a small stared ball, a virtue ball, a pen, and a small pair of silver rimed glasses. She put on the small glasses, kissed the rose and put it away. She walked out into the hallway to see if the boys were ready. No one was there so she decided to go down to see the Outer Senshi.

Ryonie cautiously walked down the Oak staircase and into the living room. As soon as she stepped in, Setsuna knew.

"So you have practiced your magic from the Moon, I see. Your hair looks wonderful and I must say that you do well to hide your true form. Especially in the city. Come and sit, we'll fill you in on things." Setsuna gestured to the couch in front of her.

Unbeknownst to most was that after her sixteenth birthday her old characteristics began to emerge. Her hair had gotten much longer, that was no biggie. Neither was the fact that she grew two to four inches and lost her klutziness. Though she blamed it on dance. She started to practice the Moon Magic because her symbol started to appear sporadically, her eyes had regained the drowning blue depth, her hair retained a silver glint and most of all her power level spiked real high. Another big deal was her fairy like wings. They were beautiful but people would freak out, so she hid them.

"There is much to say but I have a feeling that we have little time." Ryonie said, clipping up her hair.

"No, but I can make it brief. So, sit." The elder scout stated flatly.

They sat on the couch with Haruka and Michiru opposite them.

"The Inner Senshi were in chaos when you left. Endymon started drinking and combing the city late at night for you. We felt the need to come and smack the Inners and Darien into reality. We began to train them and they are all fine now. They have their regrets, doubts, guilt's, and insanities, but they are all back to the way they were." Haruka explained. (Editor's note: Like the tongue twisters. Thanks Bunny! .)

"That's why you mustn't tell them yet. The enemy we face thinks that you are dead. So if we hold Sailor Moon back then we hold the trump." Michiru added in.

"Also your Cosmos powers are too young. We'll train later. For now I will call the Scouts, we'll be leaving. Haruka and Michiru will wake the boys." Setsuna said.

"Why?" Ryonie asked, brushing a stray deep brown hair from her face.

Jest then her small black radio at the side of her waist rang She picked up the black radio with a red rose on it and pushed on.

"Ten here." She said.

"Ten, it's Gohan. We need help with Cell on the island north of Master Roshie's. Goku, Vageta, Trunks, and I are all stuck on top the lookout. Can you go and distract him until we get there?"

"Sure. I'm one my way. Ten out."

"Thanks. Gohan out."

Just then a flash of light temporarily blinded Ryonie, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the Astronomic Senshi as they entered the living room. When the light died down and they could see again, the other Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask had Sailor Teleported in.

"I'm going alone." Ryonie stated flat and emotionless.

"Sorry, Ryonie. As the Senshi of Time I can see that we will be needed. We will stay out of your way, but we are going." Sailor Pluto resolved.

Pluto's reply was a slight deep growl from Ryonie coupled with a deep glare from her blues eyes, from behind her silver rimed glasses. Then she walked over to an open window you could see a hover craft. "You can all ride in this. My, fellow Astronomic Senshi know how to drive it." And with those short blunt sentences, she took off out the window.

"Well, who died and made her the Queen of the Moon?" Rai asked her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"She has plenty of reasons to be cold on the subject. Now we should go. We will be needed." Pluto ended as her eyes took on a hazy fog and her voice took on a deadly undertone.

"Boy, you can ruin a mood, can't you?" Rai commented to the group with a small smirk.

Funny, now load up into that craft before I decide to get even. We can NOT afford to loose any more time. 'Fore I do not get mad," Pluto replied with her deadly undertone, "I…get…even."

With that, the group took every way out possible leaving only dust to dissipate the room. "That's better." Pluto said with a smirk and she left too.

With that the hovercraft took flight.

**End Chapter 5**

TBC AT A LATER DATE! AKA. WHEN I GET TO IT! LOL.

Review for the love of Shinigami! Please?


	8. Cell

**Cell Ch. 6**

The wind practically took life as it howled along the plain of the once heavily forested island. Ryonie, now called Mistic, arrived and landed softly on the dusty ground, the dust lifting and swirling around her. On her way she had changed. Her now deep chocolate brown hair was now pulled up by a clip and spilled over the top of the clip so it just brushed the nape of her neck. Her clothes now consisted of dainty blue boots, baggy orange pants, a blue tank top covered by an orange baggy t-shirt and a blue sash tied in a knot in the front. Also she had two blue bands, one on each wrist and a symbol, exactly like Goku's sat large on her back and tiny on her right pocket area. Her eyes may have been steely at the time but she wore a heart warming smile on her face.

In the distance you could see an odd creature sitting on a lone, flat, gray rock. Bluntly it looked like an ugly, beady eyed, green bug. In truth though he was a tall built man like creature wings hidden behind black hard green pointed flats on either side of his head. He possessed little beady blackish blue eyes, set in narrow sockets.

"Hey Cell!" Mistic yelled, "Are ya done with your little nap yet? I'm in the mood to rumble and you're the evil of the day."

"Don't mock me little girl, I've absorbed dogs bigger and tougher than you." Cell retorted as he got up.

"Prove it if you can." She snapped.

"Fine," Cell began, powering up, "I will."

With that the fight was on, they sped toward one another with tantalizing speed. An ordinary observer wouldn't be able to see them, only flashes from where they were. They seemed to be evenly matched, for now.

MEANWHILE

"Everyone stay clam, namely Venus, we will arrive soon and Mars, DO NOT strangle Venus before we get there." Pluto snapped from her seat next to Cye.

Venus had been in a panic and latched on to Rowen, (who I might add was the one driving) do to the speed and altitude of the craft. Rowen just gave her a reassuring smile once in awhile, while Mars on the other hand was almost ready to strangle their so called leader of the Inner Senshi.

"Oh, blow it out your ear Mars, I don't like this thing. It isn't normal. Cars and planes are normal, this car-plane-flyie-thingy is not normal. You don't see these around and…" Venus's rant was abruptly cut off by Mars hitting her upside her head.

"Very funny." Venus pouted.

"If you two could stop your little entertaining game, you would realize that we have arrived at our destination." Neptune announced.

They had just landed on the small barren island when Neptune decided to speak.

Then the hovercraft, for no apparent reason, tipped over and sent the Senshi sprawling and putting the Ronins on their sides. (They were all still buckled in. lol.)

"Gawd! Like she can't see that we're here. When we're done here I am so going to give her a piece of my mind. That is the third time she has done this." Sage complained.

Yeah, well lets un-strap so you can yell at her. Then we can all watch as she gives that icy glare that we all love so much." Kento said with a sarcastic twinkle in his eye.

"Oh yeah, she'll love ya for that Sage." Rowen said landing softly on the side of the hovercraft.

THUMP. THUMP. Cye and Kento hit the floor without as much grace as Rowen or Sage. Pluto went over to Cye and stood over him smiling. She helped Cye up while Jupiter helped up Kento.

"Can we please just go?" Mini Moon snapped.

They all stepped outside only to almost get knocked over by a gust of wind.

"She has got to watch where she is going. Do they ever stop?" Haruka asked

"They will stop in exactly one minute and twenty-five seconds.

She was right; they stopped about twenty feet apart in exactly that time. Cell's green blood dripped to the ground, and he struggled to get up. Her cheek and ankle were reopened and a gash on her arm bled what seemed like non-stop.

"Mistic, Just don't knock us over this next round." Sage put his 'two cents' in.

"Very funny Sage. Now everyone go behind that last little grove. I'm going to take this up a little." She responded.

The group followed their orders as Mercury put her visor on. The Senshi all sat as close as they could to the edge while the Ronins stood behind them, arms folded and everyone's gazes were on the two that stood before them.

"Oh…my…that's not possible." Mercury stuttered out.

"What is?" Jupiter asked.

"The fact that her level of power is raising so fast." Mercury replied.

"She's going up a level. I would duck down now." Cye said.

With his last words the group hit the ground. A few seconds latter a wave of energy went over them and the air seemed to spark with lightning. Jupiter was fairly comfortable now.

"Now Cell's had it. He must have pissed her off. Man." Kento whined.

The Senshi and Warriors then got back up to the way they were sitting, dusting themselves off. But they weren't prepared to see the changes that had occurred to Mistic.

Mistic's eyes were the most changed by the level jump. Her eyes had gone from her old beautiful blue depths to chips of blue ice in cold waters. Her once brown hair was now spiked in its clip and looked like gold. The subtle wind of power that surrounded her had taken on force and golden glow, crackling with lightning sparks and ruffling her cut up clothes. Her intense gaze was fixed on Cell, making him wince and back up.

"What?" She spat. "No more cocky words or comments for me? How does it feel to be on the flip side of the coin? Now you know how they felt, the innocents you consumed. Now you know the terror they felt, the men, the women, and children you oh so graciously killed. Unfortunately, it will not be me who deals you punishment. It will be Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Vageta who will deal it out and I am positive you would rather have me deal it. I am much, much more lenient on things. You would feel a lot less pain."

"You, why are you just the staler? You pathetic girl. I will make sure you die before they get here." Cell raged.

With that Cell launched off towards Mistic at blinding speed. But he stopped and stood dumb founded. He stood exactly where Mistic had stood. Cell look wildly around.

"How did she do that? It's inhuman." Mars said.

"Well are any of us, with the exception of Darien, truly human. She is a planetary light with Saiyan blood; all of us are planetary lights, except Darien. She is unique like each of us." Rowen answered bluntly.

"So where is she?" Darien asked, mask and hat in hand.

"Directly………above us." Mercury said in shock.

"No way." Uranus said, looking up.

But sure enough, Mistic was high in the sky, practically sitting on a cloud.

"What are you waiting for, you can beat him." Mini Moon yelled up.

The only reply she and the others received was a high pitched whistle. It was long and singing, almost to the point of being hypnotic.

"My." Mercury said.

"What?" Venus, Tuxedo Mask, and Mini Moon asked with concern.

"The whistle she is giving off is making my visor go wild. The power readings, positions, and numbers, her whistle is messing everything up." Mercury just looked exasperated.

The whistling stopped and Kento noticed Cell. Cell had been unable to move. He had been paralyzed on his knees with his hands over his ears. But now Cell was on the move, straight for Mistic. Mistic was dazed by the whistle she had given.

"Look out!" Kento yelled out.

"No." Rowen gritted his teeth and glared at Pluto. "Not on my life. Dow-chi!"

With the last word of Dow-chi Rowen's clothes turned to pre-armor and in a flash of Cherry Blossom petals he was Rowen of the Strata. Dark blue armor and a golden bow.

"Not if I can help it" He spat out, drawing his empty bow.

A golden light arrow appeared in it.

_'Please,'_ He thought, _'let me hit him.'_

Rowen released his deadly arrow. It flew at Cell.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Cell screamed as the arrow struck his arm. It still wasn't enough to stop him from attacking the dazed girl.

"NOOOO!" Rowen yelled as he dropped to his knees. Rowen glared at Pluto, heartbroken. Pluto just smiled. A flash of light streaked through the sky toward Cell, hitting him dead on and sending him flying downward. Mistic was saved and the Z fighters had arrived.

Goku went over to Mistic. They talked, and then descended to the ground to see Gohan, Trunks and Vageta. The four men were only recognized by the fact that they had been on T.V. Goku was easily recognized due to being in the World's Martial Arts Tournament, he was a sort of an odd, kind, strong man with funny black hair. You could tell Gohan by the fact that he resembled his father, Goku. Vageta, man you could tell him a mile away, black spiked hair and angry expression. Trunks was new. He was from the future and had a bowl cut with purple hair and he slightly resembled Vageta.

"We should get ready to go. The next stop is the Eastern most island in this cluster that is where we are needed." Pluto stated.

"What about…" The untransformed Rowen began.

"She will be with us soon." Pluto said, walking toward the hovercraft.

The rest followed to look at the damage to the hovercraft. The side it had been hit on had broken glass and a dented side. Other then that it was just tipped over. They tipped it back the right way and stayed looking at it in a group trying to figure out how to fix it.

"I could melt it." Mars suggested.

"And I could cool it." Mercury said. "Or I could just freeze it."  
"And I could help." Kento added.

"Or…" Pluto dragged out. Everyone stopped and listened. "We could just see if Mistic could fix it, it is her craft after all."

"Yeah, you've got a point." Venus and Jupiter agreed.

The group waited for her to get up there and see the damage. She seemed unfazed and thoughtful.

Pluto slid up beside her and whispered, "I thought you could use some of your magic to fix this."

"I could," She whispered back, "But it would be a large drain to hold the spells all the way to the next island we must be at. I may have to drop one of my spells to hold it. Even so I will be magically drained for at least a half hour. But I'll do it."

They looked at each other and smiled, and then Pluto backed up.

"Please, no one be afraid. I can perform magic, but in order to hold the ship, I will need to drop the spell that binds my wings form view. So please stand back and let me work." Mistic announced.

"Wings?" The Senshi, minus Pluto, choked out.

**End Chapter 6**


	9. Senshi Needed

**Senshi NeededCh. 7**

Ryonie went unfazed by their reaction. She closed her eyes and held up her hands. A soft silver glow was emitted from her hands and stretched in airy ribbons out to the broken side of the hover craft.

"Aie, Silverlase, Adimae, Slethed, Rependae, Siminal." Ryonie softly chanted.

As she chanted her wings glimmered and lifted her gently off the ground about an inch. Her up-reached hands emitting the airy ribbons soon showed blinding white silver. So bright in fact, the group had to hide their eyes or be blinded by the light.

The hovercraft's side began to be knit with the ribbons and form a new. As the shimmering died and the group opened their eyes they saw Ryonie on her knees, holding her head. The hovercraft on the other hand, looked as good as new, it even glossed and gleamed when the sun hit it.

"Would someone pick her up so we can get going? Or, do we have to stand and get killed?" Uranus took a partial sarcastic note.

"I'll get her and everyone get in the car. (Sigh)." Rowen sounded tired.

Rowen walked over and gently picked up Ryonie. She, cradled in his arms curled in and held her head tightly, tears falling lightly from her face. Rowen boarded the car slowly and carefully. He went to the back and laid her down. She stayed curled up as Rowen knelt down beside her stroking her short brown hair.

Let's go, Cye." He said.

Cye had the craft lift off and Pluto directed him to an island that was just east of The Turtle Hermit House.

"Naa YAAAAHHHHHH!" Ryonie yelled out just as they landed on a flat hill top. Just then the spell released and the hovercraft went back to how it used to look and her wings faded out.

All of the Scouts piled out of the hovercraft with Sage, Cye, and Kento. Rowen stayed in the craft to tend to Ryonie.

Only about a minute had passed when Rowen emerged from the craft shaking his head. He pushed back his blue hair and sighed heavily.

"She blacked out." Was all he said.

"Well, in my opinion you should assume Scout form. I mean Pluto didn't bring us here for a chat, did she?" Mars asked with sarcasm.

"Yeah." Rowen just dully agreed.

So, taking their cue, the four boys stood apart. They looked at one another and nodded.

"Cosmic Star Power." Rowen said slightly down.

"Cosmic Sun Power." Sage announced.

"Cosmic Meteor Power." Cye yelled.

"Cosmic Comet Power." Kento yelled.

In a light show to rival the girl Senshi's the boys transformed into their Sailor forms.

Each boy had a one piece Sailor suit and headband. The arms and legs of each were different colors. Star-light yellow, Sun-orange/gold, Meteor-brown/black, and Comet-yellow/red. Their symbols rested on their headbands.

"Nice." Jupiter commented under her breath.

"So, Pluto, put my mind at ease, will this turn out okay?" Star asked.

"In time." Was all the enigmatic Pluto said.

"Great." Comet commented.

"Twelve O'clock high! Scatter!" Venus shouted.

Everyone hit the deck, only to see that where they were standing, a huge dust cloud now settled. As the dust calmed, they made out the Yuma that stood there. It was ugly, to say the least. It had swords attached everywhere; the legs, arms, back and chest. Its body was pure black and it's 'face' held red shining eyes and teeth.

"Slash 'n kill!" It screamed as it drew two large swords from its back.

"Here we go!" Uranus said.

The Yuma charged at the Senshi.

"World shaking!"

"Deep submerge!"

"Star shine!"

"Comet shower!"

The Yuma slashed the first two attacks in half; he was blinded by the third and beaten by the fourth. This just made him angry.

"Kill!" It shouted.

The Yuma turned on Sailor Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. Its eyes glowed brightly as it charged up. Then just when the Senshi behind the beast were going to attack it, it charged the three Senshi in front of it.

"No!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

It was almost like slow motion as he raced toward the three frozen Scouts and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Sailor Star racing on the other side.

They managed to get in front of the Yuma. They had just shoved the girls out of the way when the Yuma reached its destination. Sailor Star was knocked fifteen feet back and into a tree. He fell limp and unconscious down the trunk. Tuxedo Mask was held up by his neck, fighting for air.

"You seem important, I kill you!" The Yuma announced.

"I don't think so, creep." Mini Moon shouted.

With that Mini Moon unleashed her 'Rain of Tiaras' on the Yuma.

With his free arm, the Yuma blocked four of the ten tiaras, but six of them hit home. Two of them hit their intended target, the arm holding Tuxedo Mask, slicing it off at the shoulder, severing the bone. The other four left deep gashes in his body.

Tuxedo Mask ripped the severed arm from his neck and took in air. Eyes watering, he looked around, with shock and horror now apparent on his face. His brain went on over load for the sight he saw, he was not prepared to see. Mini Moon was now being charged by the Yuma. He went to get up, finding that he had been injured on his right leg.

"NOOOOOO!" He yelled, still trying to stand.

Suddenly a blinding light was set off from inside the hovercraft. Everyone looked over at the ruined hovercraft to see a new scout. She had a short, no sleeve one piece dress, a cape, a long silver staff, and her waist length hair was held back by two braids that met in the back.

"Cosmos!" Pluto yelled, _'Why did I get stuck with that line.' _(Editor's Note: He he he he he he. Ain't that a wonderful end? Ami.)

**End Chapter 7**


	10. Cosmos's Battle

**Cosmos's BattleCh. 8**

Pluto had warned, tried to prevent, and done almost everything in her power to prevent the coming of Cosmos into the fray.

"Cosmos!" The rest of the Planetary Senshi exclaimed shocked.

_'God, by Serenity, what did I do to deserve this?' _ Pluto thought. _'This is where I get even with the stupid powers that…' _Pluto's thought was cut short by Cosmos.

"By the light of justice and the thundering cries for its light, I, Sailor Cosmos shall silence you with the very purity of the power you seek to obtain." Cosmos yelled. "Now your quarrel shall be only with me, you hideous underling's dinner." The Yuma stated calmly. "Now you die!"

Screaming, the Yuma ran for Cosmos. Cosmos didn't seem to care.

"Move, ya moron!" Uranus shouted.

THUD!

The Yuma had successfully tackled a smirking Sailor Cosmos.

"I hove you now!" He crowed.

A cold solid object pressed on his back.

"You do. I thought you just had my shadow." She giggled.

'Wha…" The Yuma looked down and to his surprise nothing was there.

Cosmos took on a more commanding manner. "Mars and Jupiter get Star out of the line of fire and try to wake him up. Tuxedo Mask, keep watch over Mini Moon and stay out of the battle. That last issue goes for all of you."

"Like I said before," Mars grumbled, "Who died and made her Queen of the Moon."

"Mars, I would tone down if I were you." Venus warned. "She doesn't look to happy right now."

"I'll calm down when she stops giving attitude and dish'n out orders." Mars retorted.

"Just go." Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto barked.

Mars gulped and did as her and Jupiter had been told. Although when she brushed up with Jupiter, she received a little shock.

"Stop complaining." Jupiter snapped. "At least she has enough guts to take charge." She got an icy glare from Mars for that one.

Mars and Jupiter got Star up and moved over to where the rest were sitting, Mars gave Cosmos one of her famous 'I-wish-you-would-die' looks. While the rest of the group watched the battle.

Cosmos was pissed to say the least. Her staff started to glow.

"You," She growled out, "Will pay for your crimes on our peace."

"In your dreams, you sailor screw-up." He retorted and with that he dove at her.

"Cosmos Destruction!"

Cosmos had sent a huge ball of pure energy directly at the Yuma. He was so horror struck that he didn't move, he didn't even let out a scream when the ball engulfed him disintegrating him.

"That is for going after the people I care for." Cosmos hit the ground with a thud. She went to her hands and knees and detransformed breathing heavily.

Pluto walked up to her, a slight hint of anger in her expression. She crouched down to her and spoke. "I told you not to do this. Try to get some rest when we get home and let your hair out too. You'll be fine that way. Also according to the timeline, your wings will be no longer visible in one week. So get some sleep."

Ryonie nodded and dropped off into sleep. Her brown hair pooling around her and her breathing steadying. Pluto rounded to the Scouts.

"Lay Rowen next to her and form up for the Sailor Teleport."

The Scouts got into a circle and joined hands. Rowen, Ryonie, and Darien were in the middle. He looked at Ryonie and shook his head.

_'If only I had my angel.'_ Darien thought.

It was the last thought before the teleport.

They teleported right into the Outer Senshi's living room. The group collapsed into seats or onto the floor.

"Man am I beat." Uranus sighed un-transforming.

The others untransformed in silence while they still held their eyes on the figures in the middle of the floor. Darien held Rini in his arms. Slowly everyone in the room drifted off to sleep.

Ryonie woke first. She released the spell binding her hair. She pulled the long golden tresses up into a ponytail and walked into the kitchen. By the time she was done in there she had black and red streaks in her hair and Rowen had taken a seat at the table with a pop.

Ryonie walked over to Rowen, sat down, and spoke with him, "So when should we tell them? They need to know soon." She sounded worried. "It will be hard for me to mask my energy signature soon because I have to let the Silver Crystal out."

"Two days from now we can set up a meeting with them and tell them. About your birthday, yes. Oh, and you should call Ryo and tell him to come."

"Alright."

The others woke up and Rowen told them to meet at the lookout at eight pm in two days. The others took to this well and went home.

The Outers and Astronomic Senshi had dinner, washed up and went to bed for the night.

The Next Day

"RING! RING!" The phone rang in the Outers house.

"Hello." Ryonie said into the phone.

"Hello. Is Ryonie there? This is Darien."

"This is she. What's going on?"

"Well, the Scouts and I just realized that we don't know how to get to the lookout."

"Oh. Well, I will take you up there today. Tell everyone to meet at the Outers house around one, okay?"

"Sure. I'll see ya then."

"Bye." Ryonie hung-up.

By about one pm. She had all of the Scouts lingering in the backyard. Darien and Rini were last to arrive and first to speak up.

"Well, we're all here. Can we get going? I'd love to see it." Rini said.

"Yes. I need to be ready for school tomorrow, so may we go?" Darien asked.

"Yes. Hold on just one moment and we will be on our way." Ryonie responded.

Ryonie walked over to the Outer Senshi and Sage. Sometime last night Sage had asked Pluto out and they were now a couple. They were inseparable now. She was nervous going up to them.

"I need advice." She started. They acknowledged and she continued. "Do you think it will be alright if I give them all hover boards? They are specified by planet." She asked timidly.

"There is no harm in it." Pluto said.

"I agree with her." Sage said.

"We also agree!" The other two spoke up.

"Thank-you." She replied and walked over to the impatient Inner Senshi.

"Well." Rai said hotly as she appeared.

"I'm sorry for the wait. Now I need each of you to stand an arms width apart, then we can continue." She instructed.

They did as she said, lining up, even the Outer Senshi. They all had confused looks, minus the Outers of course. The Inners were getting very tired of the Outers always knowing more.

"Alright, there we go." Ryonie said as she threw a capsule at each of their feet. They exploded open at once. Each turning out to be an invisible board. The only visible mark was the symbol of their planet. Venus was a glowing gold, Mars a flaming red, Jupiter a crackling white, Mercury an ice blue, Tuxedo Mask/Earth was a grassy green, Uranus was a dull orange, Neptune water blue, Pluto was a glowing purple, and Mini Moon's was a mix of green, pink, and blinding pure white. The astronomic had theirs out as well. Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen's symbols were all crystallized. Ryonie didn't have one, nor did she need one as she hovered about an inch from the ground.

"Just will your boards to move with your inner power please. I will go up with the Astronomic Senshi and wait for you." With her last bit, she shot up into the sky to wait for them.

"So we just do that and they go?" Rini asked.

"Yeah, see." Kento said.

With Kento's reply the Astronomic group went up to Ryonie on their boards.

"Well, no use sitting around. Let's give it a shot." Lita said, jumping onto her board.

The rest of the group followed suit and were trying to focus their energy/inner power down into the board. After a little bit Pluto, Earth, and Mini Moon followed by the glowing symbols of Mars, Venus, and Neptune. Lastly Uranus, Jupiter, and Mercury came up.

"Now that we are all here, let's go!" Ryonie said taking off towards their last battle field.

**End Chapter 8**


	11. Going to Find the Truth

**Going to find the Truth Ch. 9**

The group went on playing in the sky while following Ryonie. After some time of quiet play and soaring through the sky they arrived at the pillar they had seen earlier. The pillar was beautiful close up. The carvings were of animals and decorative things that were all over the pillar. Most of the group just stared at the pillar.

"Time to go up." Ryonie said for the first time since they started out.

Most of the group looked confused, but they all complied and followed her up at top-speed. They went higher and higher, faster and faster, making the pillar seem a pure creamy white. They passed a red blur and Ryonie had called out a greeting to people named Korin and Yajarobie. The group had no clue as they kept going. Their path served to a diagonal as they went around a semi sphere, but from the red blur to this there was no pillar. This red and yellow semi sphere was floating hundred's of feet in the above the blur in mid air. Oh well, stranger things have been seen.

Ryonie abruptly stopped at the edge. She gently glided down to land on the smooth white tile. The place was breath taking to say the least. The huge round, glimmering, white, tiled ground had small garden areas, containing a tree and flowers, on two sides of a walk way leading to a white building that reminded the scouts of a church. The white pillars were holding the over hang and a top that resembled the dome and peak of the United States Capital Building. The place was amazing.

"Dendai!" Ryonie called. "Mr. Popo." She took off for the large white building while the others landed on the path.

"Hey," Darien began, watching Ryonie's retreating form, "How do we get these things away?"

"Push your middle symbol and it will collapse into wallet size for carrying purposes." Rowen said as he was putting his own into his wallet.

They pushed the middle symbol and on the ground before each of them was a white wallet sized card. In the middle was their symbol, only now they were simple colors. Mercury-ice blue, Mars-red, Venus-yellow, Jupiter-green, Earth-green and brown, Uranus-orange, Neptune-dark blue, Pluto-dark purple, and Mini Moon-pink. They tucked the cards into their pockets and the group started down the walk.

When they reached the inside, it was just as beautiful inside as it was out. The floors gleamed like glaciers in mid-day while the furniture was simple it gave a sense of humbleness to the structure that bared its engraved walls and mythical tapestries.

The group sat in the comfortable light blue chairs. Soon Ryonie returned with a green boy with antennae like projections and an outfit that resembled a dress with a vest. Behind them was another short and stout man with pure black skin and baggy pants and vest.

"Everyone," Ryonie spoke, "this is Dendai, The Guardian of Earth Happenings," She gestured to the green boy, "And this is Mr. Popo, his assistant."

"Nice to meet you all." Dendai and Mr. Popo said.

"Same." Mina responded.

"There is no need for further introductions as we know you all. Down to business, as requested, we will be entertaining all of you tomorrow with food, music, and extremely important information. It will all start around nine pm, so be here between eight and then." Dendai said.

"Thanks Dendai." Ryonie said.

"You're Welcome."  
"What is this information concerning?" Lita and Rai asked.

"The whereabouts of our leader." Rowen said calmly.

"But, I'm right here." Mina said. "I'm leader of the Senshi."

"No. The Princess." Cye said, slightly exasperated.

The room fell silent as the group of stunned Senshi processed this information and what it meant.

"This means we can find her and finally apologize for everything we did to her." Ami said softly.

"Or she can reject us." Rai said, looking on the verge of tears.

Ryonie choose this time to exit the room. She walked down the magnificent halls, but she couldn't tell that. Her eyes looked like grate oceans as her eyes filled with unshed tears. She found her way into her room she had there and collapsing into the bed, silently crying herself to sleep, like she had done so many times.

When she awoke, it was to the sound of screaming. It was dark outside she realized, but instead of the starry sky that always greeted her up here, there were thick clouds from battle. Lights were flashing from around the corner and she could sense the flaring of powers. She jumped off the bed and ran down the halls, out the entrance, and into the main walk. She was shocked as to who it was fighting. The Inner and Outer Senshi were at it while the Rowen's were having problems with an enemy named Sacnid. She was furious. The Senshi were being so……so……just uhhh. She was so mad at their behavior. She ran right into the middle of the fight spread her arms and yelled "STOP!"

The fight halted and the Senshi just stared at her.

"What, in the name of the savior, is going on?" she yelled at them.

"They know something and will not tell us." Venus spat.

"We don't have time for this." Pluto stated.

"When it concerns the Princess we have all the time." Tuxedo replied coldly.

The fight was about to resume when Ryonie stepped back in. "We do NOT have time for this. There is a battle and you need to help. So get over it and, talk later, AND GO HELP!"

The Scouts were shocked at her outburst but complied when they received an icy glare from her. With the Scouts gone to help, she was free to transform.

She held a small ball with the sign of virtue on it in her hand. She tossed the ball up and shouted, "Armor of Wild Fire, DOW-CHI!" with this she was overcome with Cherry Blossom petals. Her body was covered in red armor and the symbol of virtue rested upon her shoulders. A handful of petals became her helmet. When she placed it atop her head, over her flat-boned hair, her transformation was complete. Drawing her twin blades, she stepped into the heat of battle.

"Hey, Spiderman!" she taunted to poisonous warrior. Sacnid had six swords but only two arms. The movement of the swords with his arms made the appearance that he had six arms.

"You're one to talk. All you have is your tiny flames." He retorted.

"Try me."

"You're on."

Instead of charging like she thought, he started throwing, his swords. Wild Fire dodged all of them by the looks of things while Strata fired arrows, Halo and Jupiter shot lightning, and Pluto shot her Dead Scream. Tuxedo Mask watched protectively over the unconscious and wounded. He watched her dodge all six thrown swords. He was confused when she came down to her knees clutching her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He yelled.

"I…I cannot see." She yelled back.

Sacnid began to laugh. "I have done what I came here to do. Farewell." With his parting words he vanished in green smoke.

"Rowen?" She called after detransforming and crawling towards the last place she heard his bow. Arms embraced her and she relaxed into his arms. "Rowen?" She asked.

"Yes." His calm voice returned.

"I'm scared." Her voice was shaky.

"You'll be fine." He soothed.

"I can scan her with my computer to see if she will be okay." Mercury offered.

"No. I can reverse it." Halo said.

"How?" Tuxedo asked.

"Rowen, can you check the damage?" Halo asked.

"Sure Sage." He replied. "Can you open your eyes for me, Blazer?" He asked lightly.

"Yes, I can try." She opened her eyes. She could tell they were open by the small lights flickering brightly. They were the chi and inner stars of the Senshi. She was quiet as she knew Rowen was checking her.

"Light damage. Her retinas have been burned. An easy reverse." He stared.

"Let's go inside." Sage of the Halo said.

Everyone was inside in moments, with the main light on. They sat Ryonie down on the floor, with the untransformed Senshi around. Sage was still in his green armor, his large sword drawn. He walked over to Ryonie and placed the tip of his sword to the bridge of her nose. He prayed he got this right. There was a flash of light from the sword when he release the gathered light Ryonie blinked her eyes. She could see! She jumped up and hugged the now untransformed Sage. He exhaled in relief.

"I guess we can all go home now. See you all sometime tomorrow." Pluto said.

"Yes. Goodnight." Cye responded kissing her lightly.

The Senshi left the lookout to go home and return the next day.

**End Chapter 9**

Author's Note: I have never written a disclaimer for this sooooooo……………………I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, DBZ, Gundam Wing, or any other anime. I only own the name Ryonie and the plot of this story. Thanks for the support. See you in Chapter 10 Sammy.


End file.
